


We'll meet again

by THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines, Dipcifica, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, Insane Dipper Pines, Magic Dipper Pines, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mentor Bill Cipher, Post-Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Until she isn't, bipper-ish, he's a manipulative jerk like Bill cipher, smart Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL/pseuds/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL
Summary: -Listen to me closely pine tree.Forget about them.You are like me now.We are part of a higher calling.We will go on our own paths now, butWe WILL meet again one dayAnd on that glorious dayWe will show those small-minded doubtersThat YOU were right all alongAnd they should have been nicer to you.Don't you agree, my sapling?





	1. Trust No One

**_ Trust No One _ **

The words of the journal flashed in front of his eyes as he laid unmoving on his bed.

His family and him had sat around the table earlier that day and rejoiced in the return of their great uncle Stanford. but he had kept to himself, sat to the side and smiled a weak smile at anyone who would even glance in his general direction.

**_ Trust No One _ **

The words kept coming back to him, making him remember, forcing him to think about what had happened.

Think about what Stan had done.

Think about what Mabel hadn't done.

Mabel.

His sister.

His sweet sister.

They.....he had trusted her.

But she....hadn't trusted him..them?

Why?

Why had she turned her back on him?

**_ Trust No One _ **

He had asked her, begged her to trust him, her brother, her twin brother, her supposed "other half".

Not Stan.

Not the man who had cheated and lied.

But she had chosen Stan over him.

Chosen a lying snake over her "other half"

It was really funny how different his family was from him.

**_ Trust No One _ **

_**I Trust You** _

Or maybe....

maybe it was just him.

Maybe he was different.

The black sheep of the Pines family.

That one apple from the tree that had a worm in it.

He swallowed their laughter, afraid that they would wake shooting sta...Mabel.

He stared up at the ceiling with open eyes.

He could practically feel the anger,guilt,pain and _resentment_ coursing through  him like poison, changing him,making him question everything and all he had done for her.

**_ Trust No One _ **

The voice inside of his head tells him that.

No one can be trusted.

Not the townspeople

Not the Stans

Not even Mabel

**_ Trust No One _ **

_Their_ mind shifts through every instance of betrayal, every time someone scoffed at one of his theories, every time people told him he was just paranoid, told him to put down the journal and have fun this summer.

He remembers all the times before Gravity Falls where whispers followed him around school.

Dipper Pines the weird kid, the crazy kid.

The kid whose sister fought his battles for him, because he was too weak.

No

_No_

No more

Things were going to change

When "friends" ask them to stop being so paranoid they will  _scoff._

When those  _imbeciles_ say they've been acting really weird since they read that book and they don't even recognize them anymore, _that means they're jealous._

They are part of a higher calling.

Those simpletons will realize the truth one day .

And on that glorious day they will show the small minded doubters that they were right all along.

̣̫̹̻̎̄̈́̈́̅̆͘

̱̘̞͎̓͊͛͋ͥ̌̒a̰̞͈͖̞̎̇̈́̐͠nͭ͏̺̠̗̟͎̦̼ḏ̞͔̣̜̺̐̎͌͂͟ ̯͉͍̫͇̜̆̆̀ͪt̟͈̘̪̅ͪ̐͌̚h̵̫͙͈͖͖̃̈̿̒̈̎e̖̗̟͙ͮ͜y̛͔̗̰̞̰̤ ̸̪̹̮̗̲ͅs̮̻̥͍ͪ̓̋h̭̳̱͈͈ȏ̶̻u͂ͯl̗̣̟̪͑ͮ̏̓͝ͅd̘̗̣͖͓̉̇̔̍̉͋̈́ ͒̃͌̾̇̓͂҉̙̖̜hͦͤͥ͂͗͏͓̞͔̜̱̫̠a̞ͧv̥̝̻͖͎̞͑̌͊ͦ̍̚͞e͔̼͚ ̨́̑ͩͩͧ̂ͪb̞̹̟̪͚̩͋̾͋͜ͅè̪̗̩ͥḙ̩̼̠̱̱̏̀̏ͥ͠ͅn̖͖̈̂ͥ̄̓͛̈́ ̩̠̐͊̋ͨ͌̀n̩͎̬̩̠̜ͨ̏̀͗͐i̬̘̜͇ͭ̅ͣ̎͜c͉͈̗͔̅͋̔̌̽̎͋͝éͨ̑ͯ̇͂ͦ͏͇͉̱̘r͓͔̪͚͍ͬ͌͒̀̚ ̧̱̥̄̅̓̉͑t͙̖̼̮͂̑o̲̖͉̤̗̘ͫ̎͑̚̚ ̭͕͕̼̗̦̚t̛̠̋ͤͩ̿h̢͙̠̝̖̘̬̤̀͆ͦ͊͆̀̊e̪͗̽̀ḿ̟͕̯̻̺̼͆̓͆͑

They will show every one what they are capable of.

**_ Trust No One _ **

No one can be trusted.

The only one they can trust now is themselves.

No one else.

Not Fez.

Not Sixer.

Not even shooting star.

Slowly, color started to seep away from his surroundings.

And this time he did laugh.

It's broken and manic sound echoed around the mindscape.

* * *

 

.

.

.

No one saw his right eye flash gold


	2. -Mark 13:12-

He began to notice it when he had just turned six years old. They had just blown out the candles and were opening their presents.

Uncle Jaime had bought a Game Boy for him and one of those creepy speaking dolls for Mable.

Until they got to the last two gifts, their parent's.

They were wrapped in the same wrapping paper, like always.

Mable opened hers and took out a bunch of coloring books and a small box full of stickers.

She screamed something incoherent and ran to hug their parents.

He started to open his, hoping that it would be...oh.

Sitting inside the box were five coloring books and a box. He opened the box to find stickers.

He was confused.

Why would mommy and daddy get him and Mable the same thing every year? Things that Mable liked but he didn't.

Later, when he asked them about it the told him that they _'didn't know'_ what he wanted. Being the innocent six-year-old that he was, he had forgiven them immediately.

But it didn't stop there. Every year they would get him the same thing as Mable for their birthday. Things that Mable liked or wanted but never him.

As he grew up he began to notice more and more things, like how they would always allow Mable to whine or brag about everything and nothing but when he wanted to talk, they never had the time.

They tended to him of course, gave him everything he liked or wanted as long as he kept quiet and stood out of their way.

But it was obvious that they weren't proud of him, of _having_ him.

They didn't act like he was their son, it was as if he was a burden they felt responsible for.

A couple of years passed and with it grew inside him a green-eyed monster called jealousy.

It was their birthday again unsurprisingly he got the same thing as Mable. again.

But something was different this time, _someone_ was different.

Mable wasn't running to hug their parents like usual and was instead hugging the newly acquired stuffed unicorn and sneaking glasses at him with sad eyes.

Later that night he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door and got up to check it out.

He opened the door to find his twin sister standing there with one of her hands behind her and the other raised to knock.

Looking at her face he could see that her eyes were red and brimming with tears.

Because of their parent's mistreatment, they had never gotten close, never had the chance to _be_ close.

But it wasn't her fault, he knew this now. It was their parent's blatant favoritism of Mable that drove him to resent her.

Resentment that faded away when she ran to hug him. when she gave him a greenish brown baseball hat with a star on it.

It all faded away when she said " _happy birthday Dipper"_

'Dipper' he liked that name.

From that night on he told everyone to call him that. He loved the name she gave him after his birthmark more than Mason, for it was given to him by the one person that actually loved him.

Everything changed after that.

Mable became his top priority in everything, his reason to live.

He started to learn things before their teachers taught him so that he could help Mable learn it when they did finally teach it.

Help impress her random crush of the week.

Do her homework and even plan her pranks.

He knew she was taking advantage of him but it was okay, he liked it that way.

He took comfort in the fact that she trusted and loved him back.

Until she trusted a criminal that probably wasn't even related to them over him, her brother.

She ignored his cries just like their parents had.

After that day, it was if she completely forgot about it and him in favor of the other set of twins.

He had been ignored all his life with no reason to live until Mable had given him a reason, a _'someone'_ to live for.

And now she had ripped that away from him too, and thrown him into the well again.

A well dug by their parents and inhabited by Mason pines.

He could never escape the well alone, he needed Mable to reach down and help him out.

But she had left him to rot away and he had no way out.

He had been stuck, not knowing what to do.

Until one day a hand pulsing with power, covered in azure flames and a promise appeared from above.

And he grasped it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a few days almost turned into a few months

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me your thoughts  
> 


End file.
